


if you feel the same (i’d do almost everything)

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat!Keith, Dog!Shiro, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, M/M, PWP, Smut, and its totally temporary, but not really, nekomimi, they just have the ears and tails (and some enhanced senses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: A shiver runs up his spine when Keith throatily purrs his name again, followed by shakily pulling his shirt up to reveal his stomach. Oh. Shiro grins in realization, heat slowly spreading from his center. Keith wants belly rubs. Murmuring soothingly, Shiro places his Galra hand on Keith’s revealed skin and starts stroking. Keith’s purring and blush deepen. The sound rumbles through Keith and into Shiro, making him melt further back into the plush cushion as he continues to gently rub Keith’s stomach. “Good?” he murmur-asks, rubbing their noses together, keenly aware of how his ears were perked up, completely honed on every soft noise coming from Keith.  His boyfriend let out a happy noise from deep inside his chest, body sagging further into Shiro, knees sliding out from under him. The hand holding his shirt up moves to join its twin, curling around Shiro’s broad shoulders with a soft, “Takashi…”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VOLPR0N](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOLPR0N/gifts).



> Well this is just…unrepentant petting porn and hand jobs. new level of the sin bin unlocked i guess ahahha ;;;
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by [this beautifully hot and tender piece](https://shirosredknight.tumblr.com/post/155039270540/dogshiro-that-likes-to-pet-catkeith-keith-begs) by @volpr0nart. LIKE SERIOUSLY. HOLY SHIT? SO TENDER??? SO HOT ??? HELP ? ?? ? i just cant help but stare at it for long long minutes cuz its just? SO GOOD ? (also holy shit shiro’s calves are so /LOUD NERVOUS SWEATING)

They’ve been slowly pouring through Altean texts for the better part of three hours, fingers swiping past page after page of the translated text in the hopes of finding _something_  that will tell them how to get rid of these physical manifestations of their ‘inner animals’.

 

No luck so far. They haven’t found _anything_  talking about any creature, race, magic, or science that could give humans (or bipeds for that matter) animal features, much less something resembling a cure.

 

So they search on.

 

Only, Shiro’s growing increasingly distracted by the way Keith’s sinuous cat tail keeps twitching in agitation on his right. His eyes slide down, watching the dark tail writhe in clear agitation, before slowly raising his eyes. Shiro stops himself from smiling by pulling his lips in, feeling the strain on his cheeks, staring at Keith’s down turned cat ears and thunderous look on his face.

 

Putting his tablet down, Shiro slides his bionic arm over the large cushions they’re leaning against and around Keith’s tense shoulders. “Anything?”

 

Keith hisses. _Actually_ bares his teeth and hisses before angrily swiping his finger across the aqua screen, “ _Nothing_! I’ve gone through at least a third of the book Coran bookmarked and not _one of them_  had _anything_  useful in them!” Keith’s cat ears lie flat, parallel to the floor.

 

“Hey,” Shiro reassures soothingly, pulling Keith closer. Keith's tail taps against his bare foot before moving away. “We’ll figure it out. We always do. Sure we’ve never been in a situation like this before but that’s happened before too.”

 

With a look of tired annoyance, Keith retorts, “Those times were different. We didn’t have tails with minds of their own or overly sensitive car ears that can hear sounds two hallways down. It's driving me _nuts_.”

 

Shiro grins, suddenly knowing what he needs to do to help Keith relax. 

 

“Come here,” he says, gesturing at Keith to draw closer. 

 

Keith sighs, places his tablet down. He moves to sit on his knees, ass against Shiro’s hip and his arm slung around Shiro’s shoulders to keep him in place. Almost in Shiro’s lap but not quite. He raises a challenging eyebrow, dark cat ears perked towards Shiro. _Now what_?

 

Shiro grins, his own fluffier dog tail starts to wag a little in excitement. He rests his bionic arm comfortably across Keith’s lap, fingers curled against the curve of his hip. His left hand moves slowly up Keith’s spine, two fingers dragging a long shudder out of the younger paladin on the way up. 

 

“Shiro…” Keith sighs, eyes fluttering shut when broad, warm fingers squeeze the nape of his neck. It’s like flicking a switch the way Keith slumps against him, soft pink coloring his cheeks. Bumping their noses together, Shiro moves his hand further up to its destination, starting to gently scratch behind Keith’s cat ears. Keith’s eyes flutter shut with delight, the color in his cheeks darkening. His quiet exhale blows past Shiro’s cheek, warm and delighted. His tail shifts, curling against Shiro’s wagging one in an effort to entwine them.

 

The softest purring noise starts to emanate from Keith’s chest, turning Shiro’s name into a sweet, soft call when Keith moans, “Shiro…”

 

“What is it baby?” Shiro asks, soothingly rubbing Keith’s hip.

 

For all how weird and annoying it’s been to have a tail and how he’s been overly sensitive to noises at certain pitches, there’s been upsides to the whole situation. Such as this, where he can calm Keith down by petting his head and scratching his ears. The same way you could get a kitten to calm down. Plus the way his name sounds when Keith purrs is just… 

 

A shiver runs up his spine when Keith throatily purrs his name again, followed by shakily pulling his shirt up to reveal his stomach.  _Oh_. Shiro grins in realization, heat slowly spreading from his center. Keith wants belly rubs. Murmuring soothingly, Shiro places his Galra hand on Keith’s revealed skin and starts stroking. Keith’s purring and blush deepen. The sound rumbles through Keith and into Shiro, making him melt further back into the plush cushion as he continues to gently rub Keith’s stomach.

 

“Good?” he murmur-asks, rubbing their noses together, keenly aware of how his ears were perked up, completely honed on every soft noise coming from Keith. 

 

His boyfriend let out a happy noise from deep inside his chest, body sagging further into Shiro, knees sliding out from under him. The hand holding his shirt up moves to join its twin, curling around Shiro’s broad shoulders with a soft, “Takashi…”

 

Keith’s lips brushed gently against his, capturing the questioning hum he answered with. A quiet noise Shiro wants to qualify as a mewl presses against his bottom lip as Keith whines, “ _Takashi_.”

 

“Tell me what you want baby,” Shiro urges him, letting his hand slide down to squeeze Keith’s nape once more to ground him. Rather than softening the lustful look in Keith’s eyes, it intensifies. Keith moans sweetly, fingernails digging into Shiro’s arms, hips jerking up as Shiro’s other hand dips low.

 

It’s not a conscious decision to tease Keith a little by letting his pinkie dip under the inch of elastic showing over Keith’s pants but the point is Shiro does it. Lets just the tip of his finger slip under the elastic and _then_  asks, “You want more?”

 

Letting out a frustrated little noise, Keith moves. Shifts to properly straddle Shiro’s hips before yanking his long sleeved shirt off, curling his lips in irritation when the sleeves hook around his wrists. 

 

Laughing, Shiro helps Keith tug the soft cotton off before moving to remove the dark tank top he’s wearing. Keith’s hands dance up his arms admiringly as soon as Shiro tosses the tank aside, “You should wear that more. It suits you.” 

 

Shiro smiles, shifting up a few inches even as he pulls Keith closer, hands already moving to unbutton Keith’s jeans. He shivers when Keith’s tail finds his tail, twining them together again, fingers pausing half-way through unzipping Keith’s jeans.

 

“You like that?” Keith asks coyly, the tone causing Shiro’s eyes to shoot up before narrowing. 

 

The cheeky edge to Keith’s smile has him laughing and shaking his head, “You asshole. How long have you known I liked that?”

 

Grin turning cheekier still, Keith slips a hand under Shiro’s sweats. Palms the flesh growing hard under his fingers and hums, “Before you realized I liked getting tummy rubs.”

 

A laugh bubbles up out of him because he can’t believe Keith just said _tummy rubs_  but it turns into a husky moan when Keith’s fingers squeeze him gently. In retaliation, he resumes petting Keith’s head while the other hand moves to mimic Keith’s grip. Only, Shiro moves straight under the underwear.

 

Keith curses, low and breathless, back bowing to hide his smile against Shiro’s cheek. “Mmmm, Takashi….”

 

He noses Keith’s cheek, whispering, “Hey, move back a little.” Keith obediently does so, lips already parted in eager anticipation of Shiro’s heated kiss. The purr that resonates in Keith’s chest at the wet kiss has Shiro’s tail wagging like mad, delighted beyond words at how he’s making Keith this happy. 

 

They kiss over and over again, letting out delighted, soft sounds of pleasure as they begin to jerk each other off in earnest. Keith’s purring deepens, rumbling away like a soft engine, hitching every now and then when Shiro’s hand twists on an upstroke. It’s the sweetest sound Shiro’s ever heard, resonating in him, making his stomach twist with pleasure. His dick throbs, twitching and spurting more pre-come on Keith’s fingers. Shiro moans, harder still when Keith’s hand cups the back of his head, fingernails scratching at his buzzcut.

 

“Mmm, looks like that’s a weak spot for you too,” Keith pants, grinning in delight as Shiro bites his bottom lip to stifle another sound. It’s a useless defense against the soft scritches gradually moving from his neck to behind his canine ears. The moan he lets out at a particularly good scratch behind his ear is _embarrassingly_  loud. Adding to his embarrassment is the way his leg twitches as well. Like an actual canine’s when given a particularly good scratch.

 

“Good boy,” Keith teases. Shiro growls playfully and captures his lips in a hard kiss, swallowing Keith’s laugh. His lips curl up into a smile of their own as Keith chuckles again, the noise trailing away with a happy hum as he fucks into Shiro’s hand. “Harder.” 

 

Obliging immediately, Shiro tightens his grip and earnest works to make Keith come over his belly as soon as possible. Keith shifts forward, the slick tip of his cock touching and dragging against Shiro’s torso with every thrust, moaning up a storm as his orgasm hits.

 

Shiro’s hand continues to move, sliding up and down with dirty, wet noises that merge with the low groan that pours out of Keith’s lips. Croons into Keith’s ear, telling him he’s so good, always so good for me baby, and drags the orgasm out as long as possible. Stopping only when Keith’s a shivering, trembling mess in his lap whining with over sensitivity.

 

“Your turn,” Keith tells him breathlessly, hand taking a punishing pace to strip Shiro’s orgasm out of him. His back arches immediately, hips fucking up into Keith’s hand with a groan. Keith crowds in, peppering kissing up and down Shiro’s neck, slick fingers so loud between them. _Fuck_. Shiro still can’t _believe_  how wet his dick gets for Keith.

 

The thing that tips him over the edge, is how Keith slides his other hand down between them and rubs his cooling release into Shiro’s belly. Works it in with a quiet hum before murmuring, “You’re gonna smell like me after this.”

 

His body tenses, taunt as a string as he imagines that. With their heightened senses, _everyone_  will know. It’s not like they’re a secret but… The others will know they’d had sex. That Keith came on him. 

 

Shiro is going to smell like Keith.

 

The curse that wants to come out at the thought dies a reedy breath, knocking against the back of Shiro’s teeth as he comes. White spurt after white spurt falls on Keith’s fingers, slicking his grip further. He’s distantly aware of how his release is splashing between them, connecting their bellies with trembling white threads.

 

He gasps and trembles when Keith’s hand moves off, closing his eyes to the sight of Keith lazily licking his fingers clean. “You’re going to kill me one of these days,” Shiro moans, wanting to be hard again.

 

Keith laughs, the sound of it muffled. Shiro peeks through one eye and sees Keith languidly popping two fingers out of his mouth. Holding his breath when their eyes meet, Keith sucking on his pinkie quickly before grinning. 

 

_Oh God, what’s Keith got planned now?_

 

Shiro holds his breath, delighted and already well on his way to growing hard again when Keith slides down between Shiro’s knees, cat ears perked high in attention. His stomach caves, sending abs into sharp relief, when Keith’s tongue laps up some of the come pooling on Shiro’s torso.

 

“Fuck,” Shiro sighs, throwing an arm back to clutch at a pillow while staring at Keith's head.

 

“If you’re _really_  good,” Keith promises as he shifts to take Shiro’s half hard cock into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> waves from the bottom of the sin bin, sup y'all


End file.
